


Bare Bear

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bestiality, Consenual bestiality, M/M, Reluctant attraction - develops while forced to work together, Sudden Realization - Oh No They're Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jared’s business cards say he'll try anything once.  He may be in for more than he bargained for when he's paired with an actual bear.
Relationships: Gay Male Pornstar Who Wants Clearer Help Wanted Ads/Sentient Male Grizzly Bear, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Bare Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this, y'all don't even know.

Jared "Jizzy" Laurent wanted only two things in the world of porn: good dick, and clearer "Help Wanted" ads. One want was easy to fill; good dick was cheap and plentiful in the industry. The second, though, that had led him into trouble more times than he liked.

Jared was what was called a switch, good for topping and bottoming. He'd done plenty of low budget "Twink Gets Pounded" projects on both ends of the cock, so to speak, and plenty of higher end "Twink Gets Pounded, But Artfully" shows. His major reliability in the industry came from the fact that his business cards said, "Will Try Anything Once". And he would, mostly. Even if one was his limit.

So when he came across the audition ad for "Hunk Pounded By Hairy Bear", he sent in his reel. He hadn't done much bottoming since he graduated from Twink to Hunk, but bear vids were always good money, and definitely good dick. He wasn't, strictly speaking, a Size Queen, but he'd never say no to a fat cock and a fatter check.

He went ahead and signed the contract without meeting his costar. He knew the director, however, and he was always a good one to work with. He tried googling the bear, but he couldn’t find much on him, not even a reel. Maybe he was new.

Finally, filming day arrived. Jared walked onto the set after makeup—which had been done by someone else, for once, thanks to the company—and looked around for his costar.

Oh, no.

No, no.

He was staring at a bear, all right.

An actual factual grizzly bear.

Ursus arctos horribilis.

The bear turned around. “Hi, there. I’m Reggie.”

Jared just stared at the outstretched paw.

This was not happening.

The director came over to them, smiling brightly. “Jizzy, babe! How’s it hanging?” He laughed at his own joke. “I guess you’ve met Reggie?”

Jared turned to him, grabbed his shirt, and hauled him over to one side.

“I’m not doing this, Mike.”

“Come on! You signed on.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not doing this.”

“Hey, you’re the one with the business cards that say you’ll try anything once,” Mike said. “Besides, I need you! This guy’s only done freak stuff, never anything quality. It’s a whole new market, babe.”

“But he’s a—” Jared glanced back where Reggie was looking somewhere else, giving them privacy. “He’s a damn bear,” he hissed.

“And you’re the star here,” Mike said. “Come on, do it for me, huh?”

Jared looked unconvinced.

“You’re getting paid double.”

Jared inhaled sharply through his nose. “Dammit. Fine.”

“That’s my man!” Mike slapped Jared on the back, walking him back towards Reggie. “Hey, did you know that bears have literal bones in their dicks? No need for a stunt cock here.”

“You so owe me one,” Jared muttered.

“Reggie, baby, we’re ready to go,” Mike called out.

Reggie turned back to them and gave what looked like a smile towards Jared, though it could have been a snarl. It was hard to tell on a snout.

“Alrighty, everyone! Places!”

The scene had begun.

Jared had been with hairy guys before, but the fur facing him now was a new experience. Reggie’s paws roamed over his naked body, and Reggie let out a low growl. By rights, that shouldn’t have made Jared anything but scared, but his cock twitched at the rumble. Mike was pointing them in the right direction, silently commanding the cameras where to go for the best angles. Jared inhaled deeply and put his hands on Reggie.

His hands sunk into dense fur and Jared had the strange urge to nuzzle it. It was so soft, so warm. Reggie’s cock rose prominently between them and Jared froze. The thing was huge. And hard. And if bears really did have a bone in there, it was going to be the hardest dick he’d ever worked with.

Jared sank to his knees and grabbed it, stroking and spitting on it to lube him up. Reggie rumbled again, and Jared’s cock hardened. He opened his mouth on cue and lowered his head down onto that monster cock.

A large paw landed on the back of his head, pushing him down, down. The dick didn’t bend like a human’s, so Jared had to improvise positions to keep that cock from stabbing his throat. He moaned around it as Reggie’s cock swelled in his mouth. He wondered blithely if bears knotted like dogs, and felt his cock begin to leak at the thought.

There wasn’t much of a script, but that was pretty normal. Get the most important stuff out of the way first, then worry about the framing device later. But the soundstage still echoed with the sound of their sex, the odd “You like that,” and the low rumblings of Reggie.

Finally, as they moved to the next position, Mike yelled for a break.

“That was great, you guys,” he said. “Give us a sec to set up the next shot.”

They sat back in their seats and waited.

“You live around here?” Reggie asked, after a few minutes of silence from Jared.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve seen your stuff. You’re really good.”

“Hmm.”

“It’s an honor to work with you,” Reggie said.

Jared just ignored him and headed over to another set to prep.

Reggie leaned away, his face falling as he watched Jared leave.

“Alright, guys! Break time’s over,” Mike said. “We’re ready.”

They moved back into the positions they’d left at, and started the scene again, transitioning to the new act. Jared was both prepared and not. Anally, he was prepped. But he had never been mounted by an actual bear before. Was it still doggy style when done with a bear?

Reggie was all lubed up and condomed when he entered Jared, and thank goodness for that. He felt even bigger than he had when in his mouth. He moaned for the camera. Reggie kept sliding into him until he bottomed out, fur surrounding Jared’s ass. Reggie pulled out slowly, carefully, then thrust back in. This time, Jared moaned for real.

He didn’t really want to admit it, but damn if this wasn’t good dick. They fucked for a while, Reggie picking up his pace as Jared encouraged him. It was just a scene, he told himself, but damn if it wasn’t really turning him on.

Blunted claws dug into his sides as Reggie sped up. Jared stroked his own cock in time. With a sudden roar, Reggie came, bearing down on Jared, humping him like the animal he was.

Jared came soon after.

“Cut!”

A bell rang.

“OK, that’s lunch, people!”

Jared toweled off while Mike took Reggie aside to talk to him about the next scenes. Jared was shocked at himself. He’d had plenty of good dick, naturally, but he’d rarely let himself go the way he had when Reggie was fucking him.

Maybe he wasn’t such a bad bear after all.

Usually, during lunch on set, Jared spent his time checking his phone for future gigs, generally staying away from his costars. This time, though, he wanted to know a little more about Reggie. How exactly had a real live bear gotten into this business? And how had that not made his Twittersphere?

When Reggie sat down to eat, Jared joined him. Reggie looked wary, and Jared mentally kicked himself. Yeah, he’d kinda been a jerk earlier. Maybe he could make it up to him.

“Hey,” Jared said. “Sorry about earlier. I get kinda…in the zone.”

Reggie smiled, baring his teeth, and it took everything Jared had to not back away. He could almost hear Mike in his head, _Be nice, man._

“That’s OK. Please, join me.”

Jared shifted his chair closer. “So, how did you get into this? I mean, you really are a bear, right?”

“Of course, I am!” Reggie laughed. “Well, that’s a funny story. I was living with this guy in Sacramento who decided that he’d make it big on PornHub, get sponsored, you know. We did a couple of videos, and, I mean, he was alright, but nothing special. Anyway, people got really interested in me, and then he deleted everything and kicked me out. So, I went back to the woods for a while, but that’s no real place for a city bear. So, I came down here to L.A.”

“That’s…” Jared was almost lost for words. “Different.”

Reggie chuckled. “I’ve lived a strange life.”

“Yeah, I can bet.” They ate in silence for a while longer until Jared spoke again. “So, how did Mike find you?”

“He’d seen the videos before they got taken down and said he’d been looking for me ever since. I did a couple of smaller things, nothing I’m really proud of. Just enough to get by, you know?”

“I know that feeling.”

Reggie shrugged. “It’s nice to be in a real studio instead of a basement.”

The bell rang again and Mike hollered, “All right, people, let’s get this thing done!”

Jared prepped himself again and, after taking the positions they’d left at, the scene began. First, Jared rode Reggie’s cock with his back to him, that hard dick working its way deeper inside him.

“Fuck,” he moaned, as Reggie’s claws dug into his thighs.

At Mike’s direction, after a few minutes, he pulled off only to climb right back on top of Reggie, facing him this time. He knotted his fists into Reggie’s fur, bouncing on his cock. Reggie rumbled that deep bass that sent shockwaves straight to Jared’s dick. Large paws held his ass spread for the camera, and Jared groaned at the sensation. He’d always been something of an exhibitionist, and with as good a dick as he was getting right now, that streak was running hot.

Jared got so worked up, he didn’t even notice the cameras circling around them. Fuck, this bear was good! He jerked himself roughly as Reggie fucked him. The heat of the lights and the warmth of the fur beneath him was just sending him. He came with a grunt, splattering Reggie’s furry chest.

“Cut! Quick wipe down, please!” Mike called out.

A towel made it over to them, and toweled off both Reggie and Jared. Reggie pulled out of him, and Jared felt gaping, but satisfied.

“OK, final places,” Mike said. Lighting reset and the cameras moved into place. “And...action!”

The condom off, Reggie’s dick was back in front of Jared’s face. He was bigger than when he’d first blown him, but that didn’t deter Jared. One day of work almost finished, and, well, he had a feeling this would be one hell of a finisher. He let Reggie fuck his mouth, moaning and gagging around his fat cock as it slipped down his throat. At a signal from Mike, Jared pulled away.

“Come on, big guy,” Jared said, stroking Reggie’s cock. “Give it to me.”

One of Reggie’s paws landed on his head, holding Jared still as he jerked Reggie off. Finally, with a roar, Reggie came, shooting his load all over Jared’s face. Jared opened his mouth to catch some, and still Reggie kept coming. He lapped it up as best he could, just avoiding getting any in his eyes.

Well, no need for sunscreen here.

“And that’s a wrap!” Mike yelled. He blew kisses to Jared and Reggie. “You guys are beautiful.”

Reggie had finally stopped coming, and now he looked a little sheepish as he stared down at Jared. “You can, um. You can wipe your face in my fur, if you’d like. I don’t mind.”

Damn, if that didn’t sound like a proposal to Jared’s ears. He buried his face in Reggie’s dense fur and hummed happily. He was so warm.

Later, after they’d both cleaned up and were heading out, Jared stopped Reggie.

“Hey, so…I’d like to work with you again.”

“You mean it?” Reggie asked, his dark eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, I do,” Jared said, surprising himself, as well. “I think we make a good pair.”

“That’d be great.”

“Listen.” Jared grabbed Reggie’s arm. “Could you? I mean. Do you want to get dinner?”

“Sure! That is, you don’t mind takeout, do you?” Reggie bowed his head. “I’ve been, uh, chased out of restaurants before. You know, no shirt, no shoes.”

Jared laughed. “Sure. My place or yours?”

“Whichever you feel most comfortable at.”

“Oh, so you’re a gentleman, too,” Jared said. “I’ve got to up my game.”

Reggie smiled, and this time, those big teeth didn’t bother Jared one bit.

“My place, then,” Jared said. He stretched up and kissed Reggie’s nose. Reggie licked his lips and Jared laughed again.

“Come on,” he said, taking Reggie’s arm in his. “The night is still young.”


End file.
